From Beginning to The End
by Cattleya Furlanetto
Summary: SatoshiRisa— How things began and ended in their way. FFC 50 Sentences.


**From Beginning to the End**

_**DN Angel**__ 1997, Yukiru Sugisaki_

_**From Beginning to the End **__2009, Cattleya Queen_

_**Genre** Generall_

_**Rated **T_

_**Caution** Semi AU, OOC, grammatical errors  
_

_

* * *

_

--

_**Cross**_

Harada Risa. 14 years old. Not yet a high school graduated. Energetic, sociable¸ immature, silly, extrovert, lovely chatting about girl stuff everyday.

Hiwatari Satoshi. 14 years old. Has obtained a college degree. Calm, high-mannered, extremely intelligent, introvert, independent, unreachable. In the other hand, an antonym.

Analogue them as the colour of black and white, which is totally different but still supposed to be together to create the balance of the world.

--

_**Run**_

They actually have a same habitual. Whenever the black wing is seen flying in the sky, those two will easilly get obsessed to chase the thief.

--

_**Side**_

He is standing for the caption of Dark, while she is hoping the thief will never be captured. It is such a red line that put them in an incredibly bond, even the two always stand for the different –much more an opposition- side.

--

_**Aimless**_

His whole mission has already done. The alter ego within him –Krad, together with _its_ half within Niwa Daisuke –Dark, have been sealed. The curse between Hikaris and Niwas has been ended up forever. So what is he living for right now? He has totally no idea about it.

--

_**Young**_

"Can you please stop acting like a near to death old man?" she said "You know? The honey bees always work hard just like tomorrow never die, even the fact is they only have a short life time."

--

_**Teacher**_

Sometime she calls him 'teacher' as he often teaches her in math. But for him, she is the truly teacher ever as she brings him a new facet to see the beauty of life. Just like the 'theorema of honey bees' or something.

--

_**Sky**_

"Do you know which the best part of yours?" she asked him. He shook his head. "Your hair and eyes. They _are_ blue."

"–Then?"

"The sky –and the sea are _also_ blue."

"How illogical." He grinned.

--

_**Face**_

He can`t draw any picture even he is a Hikari. Everything he draws is just a copy from another ever exist picture. But the only thing he is able to draw well is her face, he also does not know why.

--

_**First**_

The first arrival on class is always being his, while she is the first one who asks him why. She never gets the answer because he always takes it as –not too important to be answered– question.

--

_**Secret**_

None guesses it is him who makes such a strange stomach voice –clearly states the owner`s hunger- during the classes. None knows, until she finds out that he always skips the breakfast every morning. But she tells none and enjoys the fact just for herself.

--

_**Promise**_

She is always known to keep her words especially when it comes to a -guy should be like-philosophy. All of her promises but this one; she declares that she _will not_ date a guy in _glasses_. The declamation is now no longer use since a boy named Hiwatari Satoshi is exist in the world.

--

_**Sigh**_

She just loved to see the pair of azure eyes beyond lens, "Can you take the glasses off?"

"No." he rejected.

"Is your eyesight that worse or something?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Can you do anything else except keep saying me a _no_?" He sighed; rolling his eyes then continued reading the book.

--

_**Huge**_

In his opinion, living in a huge house is something troublesome. It will be more, if there is an annoying classmate girl glancing at you hopefully with her sparkling eyes, wish she can explore your house in day. "Absolutely no Harada-san." Always comes as a reply, but it contributes nothing. In fact, she keeps requesting so.

--

_**Sing**_

"You know, Argentine often played me a song when I was kidnapped by him. I think I just miss it."

"Why don`t you just sing?"

--

_**Melody**_

"Believe me, Harada-san. I did try to ignore you, but is is hard if you keep yelling at me at this high level of pitch."

He got punched after saying that.

--

_**Move**_

"Let be gone be by gone."

"What does it mean?"

"Just leave whatever happened yesterday to move on."

"The phrase is suits you so much, Hiwatari-kun!"

--

_**Reflect**_

Snow reflects sorrow. Raindrop reflects angel`s tears. Eyes reflect heart.

_She_ reflects _love_.

Such a perfect combination.

--

_**Close**_

"Your face is only about centimeters from mine, Harada-san. If you didn`t mind–"

"Stop moving! I am now exploring your face."

"So what is it for?"

"AH! You are blushing!"

"No! I am not."

--

_**Near**_

Is the love still that far to be reached by him? As long as she is standing by his side, the answer should be _no_.

--

_**Wish**_

"Let`s make a wish, Hiwatari-kun!"

"I shall inform you that the birthday of mine isn`t today, Harada-san."

"Will the Gods reject your wishes if today isn`t your birthday?"

"No, I guess."

"Sure. Then just make a wish!"

--

_**Cheap**_

"So, what is it on your prayer?"

"I pray Hiwatari-kun will be the happiest man ever! What`s yours anyway?"

"I just wish the girl next to me will get more happiness as she has the happiest man ever for herself."

The two smiled each other then.

--

_**Season**_

"Do you still love Dark?"

"Season is able to change, Hiwatari-kun. So is my feeling."

--

_**Soft**_

It was just an ordinary day as they spent it by doing their regular activity and started by ordinary conversation they usually had. If she had not had a sharp sense of hearing, she wouldn`t notice there was a confession within the words he said.

--

_**Two**_

At first, he got himself all alone. As the time went by, he had a woman to be cared for. Now, the women he should care for is becoming two.

--

_**Smile**_

"Welcome to the world. Thanks for being born." He whispered at the baby girl him carrying, then turned to the woman on the hospital bed, "Thanks for you too, Risa."

She smiled back with her largest smile ever.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_Submitted for Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge. Special thanks to Farfalla **Monochromatic Phylon** onee-san, the owner of challenge.  
_

**AUTHOR`S NOTE**

Sorry for oocness and messy grammar. Was it bad? Too fluff? Doesn`t make sense? See also _Within_ (still drabble fic).

I`m pleased if you leave your comment.

Regards,

**Catlleya –is a freak- Queen**


End file.
